goanimate_vyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty SEGA Gamer
Full name: Satsuki Kirishima (霧島皐月) * Alias(es): Sega Bitch (Nerd's nickname), Reverse-Nerd (Critic's nickname), Miss Sega (Segata and the Save-Ums' nickname) * Gender: Female * Alignment: Neutral Good * Birthplace: Kyoto, Japan * Species/Race: Human * Status: Alive * Age: 27 * Family members: Mizuki Kirishima (older sister) * Love interest: Angry Video Game Nerd * Height: 5'4" (163 cm) * Weight: 43 kg (95 lbs) * Occupation: Shinra Marine * Likes: SEGA consoles, SEGA games, SEGA stars, teasing the Nerd, the color pink * Dislikes: Contributing to gender stereotypes, VictorMaxx Virtual Reality Stuntmaster * Voice: Emma (speaking), GUMI (singing) The Pretty SEGA Gamer is an original character created for the enhanced port of Sega Superstars. She is the childhood rival and to some extent, the opposite counterpart of the Angry Nintendo Nerd, who would later in life be the Angry Video Game Nerd. Appearance The Gamer is, what her name suggests, "pretty" with golden-brown tent-shaped hair and purple eyes. Though she's not a school student, she usually wears a school uniform with a dark-blue long-sleeved dress and yellow tie, and white stockings on her legs. Similar to the Angry Video Game Nerd's armor composed of Nintendo peripherals, the Pretty Sega Gamer has her own battle gear made of Sega accessories. In her in-game armor, she wears the Aura Interactor on her back and the VictorMaxx Virtual Reality Stuntmaster on her head. She is also armed with three weapons: the TVeeGolf Club, the BatterUP Bat and the Sega Menacer. In her solo attack, the Gamer can summon the Sega Activator at will to deal stronger punches and kicks on her enemies. Personality The personality of the Pretty Sega Gamer is a complete contrast of that of the Angry Video Game Nerd. She is a flirty girl who is very patient and less prone to anger than her friendly rival. The Gamer has been shown to be somewhat of a troublemaker, often mischievous at the expense of the Nerd. She somehow convinces Isaac to give her Eve's Magic Instruction Book after Eve lost it to him in a bet, and although she let the Nerd have it back without a fight, she smugly remarks to him that she has his Gameboy. Even with her playful demeanor, like the Nerd, she does have her share of pet peeves. Despite it being a part of her battle armor, she dislikes the VictorMaxx because just making it work requires a lot to be done and wearing it is incredibly heavy even with support. Therefore, she doesn't use it as often as her other gears. Relationships Angry Video Game Nerd Ever since their childhood, the Gamer has a habit of teasing and lightly flirting with the Nerd, much to his annoyance and sometimes, rage. She playfully steals his stuff such as game cartridges, Gameboy, and even his whole Super Nintendo, scares him with fake fangs, and constantly invades his privacy, like going through his wallet, his Facebook account via hacking and keeping things behind his cabinet. Their interactions early on in the game come off as hostile since their reunion. As the events of the game go on, the relationship of the Nerd and the Gamer is on a love-hate spectrum, though the former expresses more with irritation than affection due to the Gamer's mischievous habits. Video Appearances Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Users Category:Good females Category:Good Girls Category:Non Baby Show Characters Category:AUTTP members Category:DestinyFan99Swell's Allies Category:Non Troublemakers Category:Monsters Category:Beasts Category:Elephant012's monster allies Category:Characters Voiced by Emma